High School Madness
by cupcake1002
Summary: We all know how great the campers are at saving the world, using weapons and killing monsters... But how well will they cope with the horrors of high school? [Characters are not half bloods].
1. a bumpy ride

Chapter 1: A bumpy Ride.

**_The characters are NOT half bloods in this story._**

**I know a lot of people have done this kind of story but please be nice. I have also mixed a few things up a little :)**

**Hope you enjoy. [Sorry this chapter is so short! But don't worry, so far the next chapter is 1000 words]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the P.J.O series or any of Rick Riordan's characters.**

**[Percy POV]:**

"RING! RING! RING!" A sudden blaring noise caused me to wake with a jolt. I stared around my room, wide eyed until I realised it was just my alarm clock. Groaning, I pulled my blue sheets over my head and tried to block out the noise... No such luck.

"RING! RING! RING!" I kicked the sheets off of me and scrunched them at the end of my bed in frustration. Today was my first day of high school, I sighed.

"RING! RING! RING!"

"Alright!" I shouted in annoyance whilst turning the clock off and groggily stood up, blinked a few times and shuffled downstairs.

The mouth-watering smell of blue pancakes hit me as soon as I reached the kitchen. I sighed and sat on a nearby stool. Ready to devour the pancakes.

"Percy!" I heard the shrill voice of my mum call. I jumped

"Your going to be late!"

"But mum!" I moaned gesturing to the luscious pancakes sitting on my plate.

"No buts! I don't want you to be late on your first day!" I let out a frustrated huff and bolted back upstairs to change, brush my teeth and grab my bag.

"Bye mum!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

"Don't get yourself into any trouble!" The distant voice of my mum called.

"Sure mum!" I called back even though there was a 95% chance that I would get into some sort of trouble today...

...

The moment I set foot into the school bus, I knew that it would be a bumpy ride. The bus was crammed with loud, chattering students. All the seats were taken except for one in the middle next to a short boy with tousled, black hair. He seemed to be staring straight ahead, a distant expression on his pale face. I swiped my bus card and made my way to the worn seat.

As I placed myself in the spot next to the boy, he jumped.. then stared at me, frowning with his unusually dark eyes... then resumed staring ahead. I frowned, wondering what that was about, yet it wasn't long until I found out..

As soon as I sat down, the deafening chatter of students suddenly stopped all at once and I could feel many blazing eyes staring at me. The bus was completely silent until a hoarse voice sneered and called out.

"Look who is sitting with the freak!"

Confused and wanting to know who was speaking, I turned to face the voice. So did everyone else on the bus.

"Yeah, you!" Shouted a boy slouched in the very back seat of the bus. he had straight blonde hair and electric blue eyes that were staring right at me. The group of boys and girls surrounding him began to laugh and jeer.

"Huh?.." I said puzzled.

The boy looked amused.

"You won't gain anything by hanging around with him". The boy jeered pointing at the short boy with black hair. I stared at the boy sitting next to me, he was still looking down, the muscles tense around his mouth, forming a straight line. My knuckles began to turn white as anger bubbled inside of me, threatening to burst out, wanting to defend this boy.

"But!" He continued, which made everyone jump.

"You can be spared" A crooked smile appeared on his face.

"If you come sit with us" The boy patted a seat next to him.

I gulped and stared at him and the seat next to him. Then back to the short boy next to me.

"No" I said, surprised at how confident I sounded. "I'll sit with who I like". My voice rising and my confidence growing.

The boy's grin became a scowl.

I glared at him, he glared back.

...

Just as the boy was about to say something else, the bus abruptly came to a halt and we were all flung back into our seats.

"Off the bus!" Came the gruff voice of the bus driver. The boy glared at me one last time and strode off the bus, a group of first years right at his heels. I turned to the seat next to me but the boy with black hair had already disappeared. I grunted, so much for not getting into any trouble on the first day.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Again, sorry it's so short, next chapter is MUCH longer :)**


	2. room 423

**Chapter 2: Classroom 423**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for viewing, reviewing, following, etc.**

**Thanks especially: kingofnerdssince2013 and tineyandkate for their awesome reviews, made my day! :)**

**and also mythluver, kingofnerdssince2013 and tineyandkate for pressing favourite and follow :)**

**[Also, depending on the amount of reviews, favourites and follows I will try to update faster].**

**[Percy's POV]**

As I stepped off the bus I stared at the gleaming polished gates encircling a large, brick building. It was stacked so high up it almost looked like an apartment building. In the centre of the building a huge school crest sat with an image of a red falcon outlined in gold. Below this in huge black letters it said:

**_Arrowsmith High_**

I sighed, this would be my new school until I got kicked out and had to go to a different one.

Suddenly my mind wondered, why didn't the boy with electric, blue eyes like the boy next to me? I wondered what his name was..

"Don't worry about Luke" I turned in surprise to find a boy with a huge grin spread across his face. He was slender and had curly, tangled, black hair. Everything about him made me want to smile and become his friend. He was wearing a white t-shirt which was covered in grease stains and who knows what else. This was tucked into a pair of tattered, blue jeans with mud slathered knees.

I smiled.

"Luke?" I asked.

"The guy in the back of the bus, I saw the whole thing."

I sighed.

"Leo Valdez at your service" Leo stuck his hand out.

"Percy Jackson" I replied and grabbed his hand to shake.

We laughed.

"Hey!" Leo shouted which made me jump in surprise as he stuck his grimy hand into his jean pocket.

"Check this out!" He pulled out a small robot looking thing with huge eyes and limbs made of thick metal wire.

"Wow!" I said astonished. "Did you make that!"

"Yep" He replied, obviously proud of himself.

"And wait... theres more" My eyebrows raised as Leo swiftly flicked a button at the back of the robot, It's eyes began to light up. Leo carefully placed it on the floor, watching eagerly.

For a moment, the robot just stood there... then collapsed in a heap of metal and dust, beeping and flashing red.

"Oh" Leo said in surprise and quickly ran over to his robot.

"Well, it obviously needs a little work, but pretty neat huh?" I nodded in agreement and grinned. Looks like I had already made a new friend.

...

The two of us dashed inside as soon as the bell rang, laughing all the way, talking about Luke and his gang.

"Did you see the look on his face when I said no!?"

"I know, like this!" Leo scrunched his nose up and squeezed his eyes shut, his face becoming red. We burst out laughing.

"What does your timetable say?" I asked Leo, suddenly serious.

"Mine says greek with Mrs Wattson, 423"

"Mine does too!" I said in astonishment.

"Let's go then!" Replied Leo with excitement.

We made our way through the crowds of chattering students until we reached classroom 423, stopping by our lockers on the way to pick up our books and pencil cases.

"Oh great" I muttered as soon we stepped through the door and spotted Luke. He was sitting at the very back of the classroom talking to some of his gang, his legs resting on top of a wooden desk and his arm resting on a nearby chair.

Leo and I perched ourselves at the very front of the classroom to the right, so we were as far away as we could be from Luke and his gang.

Thats when I spotted the boy with black hair. He was ferociously drawing in a scrappy sketch book, which was literally falling off the hinges. I slowly and cautiously walked towards him, his black hair seemed more tousled than on the bus and a grimace was visible on his pale, skeleton like face.

"Hey man-" I began to say but he interrupted me as soon as I began.

"Look, Luke was right, you better stay away from me if you know what is good for you." He said in a slightly edgy tone without looking up. I frowned.

"Well.. I guess I will see you around.." I said stubbornly and stormed back to my seat next to Leo. He gave me an apologetic look as I sat down and smiled, but I wasn't in the mood to return it. I rested my head on my folded arms and stared at Leo, who was tinkering with his robot like a pro. Unscrewing screws and reattaching arms and legs, unwiring wires and adding them. I stared at him in awe.

...

A big lady in a tracksuit with a permanent scowl on her face stormed in.

"Alright!" Roared Mrs Wattson.

"I know it is your first lesson, but we are getting straight to work!" I discretely covered my ears, protecting them from my teacher's ear piercing shout.

"There will be no whining or arguing when I call out your pairs for your first project" The class groaned.

"A project already!" Leo grumbled.

"Travis Stoll with Connor Stoll" Two tall, boys who owned the exact same brownish, curly hair stood up and high-fived each-other, a broad smile on each of their faces.

"Thats enough!" yelled Mrs Wattson, rolling her eyes.

I had a feeling that it wasn't a coincidence that those two boys were together. I eyed them suspiciously.

"Thalia Grace with Jason Grace" A girl wearing a black t-shirt that said in big bold letters: "death to barbie" stood up and glared at a tall boy with neatly cut, blonde hair who smiled weakly back.

"Leo Valdez" Leo awkwardly stood up. "with Piper McLean". Leo gave me a sad face and turned to a thin, girl with tangles of crazy brown hair, cut short with only roughly done braids hanging down by her ear. I sighed in despair, I was hoping I would be paired with Leo.

"Nico Di Angelo with Luke Castellan" The boy with black hair slowly stood up whilst Luke growled in frustration and glared at him. I felt sorry for Nico, but also wondered why he wouldn't accept my help.

"Hazel Levesque with Frank Zhang" A chubby, yet handsome boy stood up and smiled at a shy looking girl with long, curly, brown hair.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase" My heart raced and thumped vigorously in my chest. I stood up ungracefully and stared at a beautiful girl with shimmering, blonde hair. It was tied loosely in a pony tail with curly strands hanging down by her ears. She eyed me with her stormy, grey eyes. I smiled at her but she frowned. I blushed and sat down, but missed the chair and toppled to the floor with a loud thump. Annabeth awkwardly looked away and sat down, surrounded by her giggling friends. I groaned, hoping the expression, "first impressions are everything" did not apply to this kind of situation.

"Are you ok man?" Asked Leo, a huge grin forming on his face.

"Uh... I'm f..fine"

As I sat down, Leo immediately burst out laughing and snorting, tears forming in his eyes.

"You like her!" He cackled.

"No I don't!" I denied.

"ENOUGH!" Howled Mrs Wattson. Everyone stopped laughing instantly and turned to face the teacher.

"In pairs, you are to create a powerpoint presentation and research a greek god or goddess. Give me their name, speciality, any myths or stories about them, a picture if you desire and any other interesting facts such as their parents, how they were born, etc... due next lesson!"

Shouts of protest immediately erupted from the class.

"NO arguing!" Yelled Mrs Wattson and stormed off.

"Class dismissed!"

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. The boy with sea, green eyes

**Chapter 3:**

**Hey! Thanks for all the awesome comments! Please r&r :) Hope you enjoy this chapter, things get a little heated.**

**Annabeth's POV: The boy with sea, green eyes..**

"That boy is trouble Annabeth, I'm telling you now!" Zoe, my friend argued, she was always the serious type.

"I think Percy is sweet" Replied Juniper, receiving a glare from Zoe.

Juniper's wispy, amber hair swayed in the cool breeze as we took a tour around the grounds. Our school seemed to be quite a small one. All it really consisted of was the huge, brick building, a couple of benches and a handful of trees and bushes.

"Ooh!" Juniper shrieked. I rolled my eyes, now used to Juniper's regular outbursts.

"What is it now!?" Growled Clarisse, my not so understanding friend.

"Lets sit there!" Juniper replied, pointing to a huge, old oak tree, it's gnarled roots were perfect for sitting on and eating lunch. A canopy of greenery shaded most of the ground beneath the tree like a large umbrella.

"It looks beautiful" Juniper whispered to no one in particular whilst examining the bright green leaves. Clarisse let out a huff of annoyance and mumbled "Whatever" then trudged over to the tree.

I grinned, thinking of how different our personalities were, but how we were still friends.

I settled myself down on the grass beneath the tree, observing how each strand was silently swaying in the cool breeze, I watched the clouds as they drifted across the pale, blue sky... slowly, I closed my eyes.

"Oh no, it's him" Zeo whispered into my ear, interrupting my thoughts. I shot up immediately, my eyes alert and wide as I quickly fixed my hair. Juniper and Zoe sniggered whilst Clarisse scowled, shaking her head.

The boy with sparkling, sea green eyes walked over to me, a grin on his face. I could feel my checks flush and grow hot.

"Here comes trouble" Clarisse smirked.

"Uh.. hi.." Percy said awkwardly as he reached our tree. Juniper stared at Percy in admiration whilst Zoe's brows were knitted. She looked Percy up and down as if deciding whether she liked him or not. Clarisse simply devoured her lunch, not bothered by Percy's company. Percy's eyebrows were raised as he observed my strange friends.

"Annabeth... right?" He said slowly, now staring at me. I nodded.

"About that project... could we like.. meet up in the library?" Again, I nodded.

"Great" He answered obviously feeling uncomfortable. I managed a small smile just as he walked off.

I grinned, exhaling as I realised I had been holding my breath the whole time...

**[Nico's POV]: The boy with green eyes..**

My name is Nico Di Angelo and before I get on with the story, let me tell you a bit about myself; I am 14 and have an older sister, Bianca who is 15. I feel like she is the only one who actually understands me and is the only one who will be there for me. But a couple of months ago, she left to go to "Artemis' hunting camp for maidens". I was sad to see her leave but also glad that she was happy. Yet, the distance doesn't bother me anymore because we talk on the phone every morning at 6:00 on the dot. Neither of us have missed a call and I think that is how it will stay.

Other than Bianca, everyone just seems to avoid me.. which is fine, since I feel so uncomfortable around most people. That is why, when I come across someone who actually wants to talk to me, I immediately block them out. To do this, I usually pull out my sketch pad or a book. I can escape into my own world or the world of the characters in my book. Unfortunately that wasn't the case on the bus for the first day of school.. The boy with green eyes, Percy. Why did he want to stick up for me?

...

At the moment, I am working on that irritating greek assignment, which I happen to be working on by myself, since I was paired with Luke Castellan, who apparently has better things to do than work on his first greek assignment.

...

I decided that I had done enough work for today and silently, I grabbed my sketch book and began to draw. What I draw varies on my mood and no, I am not going to tell you what I draw, that is for me to know and is no one else's business...

Suddenly, my eyes wandered to the far back row of the library, where the dust had accumulated over the years. Yet, a girl was daring enough to sit there, she was sitting next to a tall, blonde guy who seemed a little startled. She had black hair like myself and my sister, but the difference was that she had an aqua streak running through it. Her clothes were all black and she wore silver chains around her neck and spiky bracelets around her arms. In my eyes, Thalia was beautiful, but I knew I wasn't good enough for her... and somehow, I felt as if I was betraying Bianca by liking this girl. I sighed in despair and rested my head on the hard, wooden desk, staring at Thalia..

"Um.. which greek god do you want to research?" Came the unmistakable voice of Percy. My eyes widened as I turned my head to face Percy. He was awkwardly standing next to a tall girl with blonde hair. They were both walking in the library, keeping their distance.

"Uh.. actually, I was thinking of a goddess.." The girl said. "Athena".

"Well, I don't exactly know much about Greek gods or goddesses but.. sure!" Percy said. The girl silently chuckled and turned away, distracting herself by scanning the endless rows of books, thick and thin. I grinned, realising that they liked each other.

"What are you smiling at freak?" Luke's voice came out of no where and I jumped in surprise. Luke grinned wickedly whilst two of his gang members came out from behind him, fists clenched. I scowled at Luke.

"What do you want?" Anger began to bubble inside of me and rise like steam coming out of a kettle.. a really hot kettle.

"Have you finished my project yet?" He spat with that horrible look on his face.. and thats when I burst, letting my emotions get the best of me.

"Do it yourself!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and threw the papers hard in Luke's startled face. Everyone seemed to be staring at us in surprise. Some looked at me, wide eyed in shock but I didn't care. I stormed right out of the library and past Percy and Annabeth who both stared at me in concern and followed close behind.

"Nico!" Percy shouted. But I ignored him. I felt an unfamiliar sensation in my eyes.. they stung and they felt wet, droplets of water trickled down my pale face.

I bolted past the library doors flicking the water droplets off my cheeks with Percy and Annabeth close at my heels...

**Thanks for reading! :) Hope you liked it. What do you think will happen to Nico? What will happen to Luke? WHAT ABOUT NICO AND THALIA!?**


End file.
